Set me free
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: The fire lord has finally captured Aang. Katara is Zuko's lover, caught in the flames of passion and realizing how much pain she has caused. But when she goes to a certain person for help...


AN: Another one-shot... I'm gonna delete "Not as Faraway as You Think" cuz I want to rewrite it and make it a little better... I do have a story I'm writing right now it's called "Now or Never" I'm on chapter 5. It actually has longish chapters! I'm not lying! It's like one chapter is like 6 chapters of "Not as Faraway as You Think"! I'll post the first chapter of it tonight, as well as delete my other story. Okay, I'll stop rambling and let y'all read...

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar... can't think of anything else to say... Oh look! I just did!

---

Katara crept down the hall of the amazing Fire Nation palace. In her hands she held a large golden key. She made her way to the prison cells, and stopped in front of the biggest one. Carefully and quietly she peeked in the small window.

There in the corner sat the 13 year old Avatar, Aang. He had his back turned to her... There were no guards guarding the cell, for there was no need to. Every week the young airbender had a strange liquid forced down his throat, it prevented him from bending for the week. Also his cell was about 3 layers of steel, with a special fire and water proof seal over the walls. Of course they could put him in a cell made of paper and it would not matter, for his spirit was shattered. He toke the strange liquid that prevented him from bending freely, he never argued, and he was beat and tortured with out putting up a fight.

Katara felt hot tears stinging her eyes at the sight of him... He was covered in bruises, burns, cuts, and deep bloody gashes. You could see all his ribs through his clothes, his eyes were dull and lifeless, and his body was limp. She opened the door and silently walked over to him. "Aang..." she whispered as she placed her hard lightly on his shoulder, being careful to avoid his wounds. To her surprise she hand got a hard violent slap. Her eyes widened "Aang?" He stood up, he was as tall as her now, and focused his cold, dark, gaze on her.

She took a step back. He was not defenseless. They had forgot to give him the stuff to disable his bending for the week, and that is why she choose today to free him, so he could escape. "You... okay...?" she whispered taking another step back.

"What do you think!" he yelled. Katara could feel a light wind blowing around the cell. "You have nerve Katara... you have the nerve to betray me, and then come crawling back to me for help! You are sick and tired of your prefect prince are you? Are you tiered of a war filled world? I hope not! No, I hope you are fine!"

The ground started to shake a little, and Katara toke a few more steps back. "Answer the questions! Or are you too stupid to comprehend them?" Aang growled. His voice was cold, it was also weak. Katara could feel the temperature rising around her. As she was about to take a few more steps back Aang snatched her by the throat. His grasp was firm, but not to the point where it hurt or she couldn't breath. "I said answer them!" he said as his grip tightened slightly.

"I'm sorry-"

"No your not! I don't want your useless and stupid apologies! I WANT YOU TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Aang snapped as his grip tightened to the point where it hurt a little.

"Yes! I'm sick of Zuko! I'm sick of this horrible world! You have the power, why don't you just end it for me now?" Katara said trying to make Aang feel bad so he would lighten up his grip.

"I won't do you any favors, and what if I told you I wouldn't help?" Aang sneered.

"... I would call the guards, and-"

"-Oh, and how would you explain my escape?" He said cutting her off.

"Fine! Then I would fight you! You are weak! You look like you can hardly stand! I could take you out in an instant! I am a master!" Katara ranted on.

"Okay then. Try to bend" He said casually, releasing her.

Katara moved her hands to her canteen, only to find you the water would not bend to her will, instead it came out and started to circle her. Then she noticed Aang's fingers were just barley moving. "Stop it!" She snapped. The young Avatar's hands fell to his side and the water fell to the ground, forming a puddle. She tried to move it again, nothing happened.

Aang rolled his eyes. "You are royalty, you should know the older the Avatar becomes, the more powerful. Turns out I have Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and MANY other abilities. Those other abilities are called Avatar abilities, and I can only start learning them when I become a teenager. I just happen to be 13. I also have happened to master tons of Avatar abilities. One of them, which you are experiencing now, can prevent others from bending. A very nice technique indeed!" Aang explained.

Katara sighed and bowed to Aang "Understood" she replied.

"You do know I may only be 13, but I won't fall for your stupid tricks! I watched you, while I was in chains, proclaim your love to Zuko, and watched you swear loyalty to the fire lord!" Aang snapped angrily. The temperature spiked to around 120 degrees. "Air is Peace and friendship, Earth is strength and courage, Fire is rage and anger, and Water is love and comfort... You have brought no comfort, only hardship and pain! Your love is fake! It is used to betray everyone. You said I was part of your family, and I was stupid enough to believe you... I belong with airbenders, my family is dead! You? You're no waterbender, you can move the water, but can you fell it? Can you sense the rhythm? I can! I'm a master now! I've been a master! OF ALL 4 ELEMENTS! You took all my hard earned work away!" Aang cried.

"Aang! I tiered of this world! Lets get out of here! Now! I don't want the guards to catch us!" Katara growled.

"Who said I was going with you?" Aang snapped angrily.

"You IDIOT! Here I am handing you you're freedom and you won't take it!" Katara yelled.

Aang grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger "Don't. You. EVER. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." he growled. His glare was cold and harsh, but all Katara could see was pain and suffering.

"Aang..." she whispered letting her hand glide over a burn on his cheek.

Aang shuttered. "I'm not going with you... I'm going by myself..." Aang said as he choked back a sob. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Katara called. Aang turn around. "You're staff" she said grabbing the staff she had brought with her and giving it to Aang. He nodded and continued walking silently down the hall.

"Aang... please let me come with you! I can heal you! I would help, even if you only killed me afterwards!" Katara begged as tears streaked down her face.

"I can heal myself! but... but... NO! You can't come! You lost your chance already! I can't trust you!" Aang cried. He took off running and jumped out the nearest window. Katara ran over to the window and looked out it just in time to see Aang disappear right before her eyes.

"Good luck... just don't forget... I love you," Katara whispered as tears streaked down her cheeks, "don't worry about me... as soon as Zuko finds out about this... I'll finally get to met your family in the spirit world..."

Fin

---

AN: OK! Yea! another one-shot! I hope it was okay... I know Aang was OOC but who wouldn't be after being locked up for a whole year? I had to predict Katara's death... sorry but I hate Katara... I feel like she is a Mary Sue... DIE KATARA!

(takes deep breath)

REVIEW! LOL!


End file.
